


Who's the winner?

by Alesaaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesaaz/pseuds/Alesaaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is bored, Derek is not going to help.</p><p>Spoiler: He does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In wich Derek doesn't want to help

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> If you want to point out mistakes please feel free to do so.  
> English is not my first lenguage, it shouldn't be an excuse, but sometimes things escape my sight!  
> All comments are welcome.  
> Feedback is much apreciated.

Stiles is bored.

 He’s already watched every movie, series and documental in the loft, he’s already done his homework and projects due to Monday. 

 _Derek_ – he whines – _I’m bored, do something._

He’s currently sprawled on the sofa, with his head hanging off the edge; he’s watching Derek, who’s sitting on the armchair reading a book, something in Spanish he doesn’t understand, he looks relaxed and happy and like he’s enjoying himself and also completely ignoring him to continue reading (the bastard), he also look so good on blue sweatpants and a soft looking stretched gray shirt, this past couple of years have been good on them, with Stiles going to a good college and Derek being more relaxed, more thrusty, more open about what he wants and who he is, letting everything bad behind, not forgetting, Stiles knows he’s never going to forget, but moving on, to what they have right now. Is taken a lot of work and acceptance on both of them to be where they’re. Here relaxing in the loft, after dinner with the pack and his dad and Melissa, enjoying his long weekend, with having Friday free and driving to Beacon Hills, to go back to school tomorrow afternoon.

He’s content, and also he’s bored, he hasn’t forgotten about that, _Deeereeeeekkkkkk_ – He stretches the name and makes a lot of whining noises, so Derek will pay attention to him.

 _What Stiles?_ He doesn’t even look from the book, but Stiles knows he’s paying him attention.

 _I’m bored, entertain me, is your duty as my boyfriend to keep me for boredom. You’re not fulfilling your duty, you’re one step close to losing your boo_.

Derek just hums, nods and shrugs noncommittally and keep his eyes trained on his stupid book but he’s smirking, and Stiles takes that as a challenge. He’s going to stop being bored and Derek is going to help whether he likes it or not, though to be honest he’s going to like. Stiles straightens up on the couch and sats up watching Derek intently and says _well if you’re not going to help I’m going to entertain myself, and you’re not allowed to come to me later in regret wanting to, well, help._

Derek’s eyes lock on his and smirking he shrugs again but before he goes back to his book he says _do what you must to dear_ – and he’s leering a little - _I’ll just be here reading my book, for now that’s all I need_. Then he just goes back to his book.

Stiles knows Derek has already accepted the challenge, he also knows that he won’t be that into the book for much longer.


	2. I wich Derek accepts he already lost

Stiles is silent for a few minutes, Derek is still focused on his book, or so he wants Stiles to think, he's still not going to let the book down or his sight go up to Stiles. Because then Stiles would win and NO. Derek is not going to relent, he is not going, there’s nothing Stiles can do to make him lose this game, he refuses and he’ll stand his ground, he’ll stare at this book no matter what, it doesn’t matter if he’s now hearing a zipper go down, some shuffle, clothes being out of a lean muscled body, skin being leave bared just for him to admire, his ass naked against the sofa the sofa cushions, he hears a little grunt, and then the the dry sound of skin against skin followed by a little, faked, moan, and he’s not going to look, he. Is. Not.

But then he looks up, DAMN IT, and there Stiles is with his hands fondling his half hard dick, and caressing his thigh with the other, Derek can’t for the life of him not look at the hand moving lazily on Stiles’ cock.

_Aren’t you supposed to be reading your book D?_ And that makes him look up at Stiles' face, he’s smirking at him, leveling him with a knowing look, and Derek is fucked, but he’s not going to lose god damn it!

_I’m just, uh, meditating on my reading_.

_Uh hu!_ Says Stiles, _You better get back to it love I woudn’t like you to lose your train of thought_. And then he’s blowing him a kiss and fucking winking.

_Don’t worry I know exactly where I am_. And he goes back to the book, tho where the fuck he was he doesn’t know, and he changes pages, because he’s nothing but stubborn, not gonna lose.

He’s totally into the book, yeah definitely.

To be honest he’s actually focused on the sounds Stiles is making, the slightly slow drag of his hand all along his cock, the tiny grunting, moaning and the out of breath noises he’s making when he moves and twist and caress his cock the way he likes, he’s also paying attention to his heart beat wich is fast paced, and his smell, Derek actually closes his eyes and takes a deep breath of Stiles arousal wich makes his natural scent, musky, sweet, forest deep scent twice as good for him. A

nd now with his eyes closed he can picture Stiles touching himself, he sees his hand pulling at his foreskin showing the red head he likes to wrap his lips around, he sees the way he’ll brush his thumb on the tip smearing his precum everywhere, the way he’ll drag said thumb over the vein of his dick, he also pictures his other hand caressing his stomach, his ribs, his nipples, playing with the nubs, he also pictures him with half lidded eyes, mouth slightly open where he’s making those delicious noises, he sees him wet his lips, and God, Derek is hard, so hard, and he also imagines Stiles saying his name, calling for him, Derek, Derek, Derek….

_Derek_. And he snaps his eyes open, as he's actually being called, and looks up at Stiles.

_What?_ He asks a little breathless, obviously affected by Stiles and his everything, and by god, if his imagination was good, the real sight of him is ten times better. Stiles is kind of sprawled on the sofa, his hands is still working slow on his cock, the head is glistening with gathered precum, that he wants to taste, he needs to have in his mouth, his legs are parted, his other hand is playing with his balls, and his chest and face are flushed red, he’s also grunting a little, and his lips are red from having been biting and wetting them.Derek’s cock twitches at the sight.

Derek. Stiles repeats, out of breath.

And fuck no, Derek’s is now totally, definitely fucked.

_Are you sure you want to continue with that book or are you going to come and help me, or better yet you help me and them you come?_ And Stiles smile is big and predatory. He thinks he already won this game.

_No_. Derek says and where does he gets this force of will?. _I’m reading my book, don’t you see?_ , Really Derek should win an award. Or maybe he should just shut up and surrender and go over there and help Stiles.

_Whatever_. Says Stiles and closes his eyes and sigh deeply as he tightens his grip and drags his hand upwards, without opening his eyes he says.  _Don’t you have a book to read?_  

Derek’s eyes go back to his book, why? he doesn't even know anymore, he doesn’t even remember what he was reading in the first place, the image of Stiles is imprinted in his brain as everything else Stiles is.

He wants to go back to watching Stiles, he really does, and he’s not finding any excuses not to, and when he hears the sound of a bottle opening and the smell of Stiles favorite brand of lube, and where the hell did he got that?, he looks up at the same time Stiles gets one finger inside himself, Stiles heaves a sigh and moans wantonly, his head is thrown back and his eyes are still closed, and really, the sight alone makes his cock twitch and release some precum, and his moans makes him want to go over there and replace his hands with his mouth, his fingers with his own fingers, but lets be real just watching Stiles is delicious and even better for him right now, because even thought he knows he already lost he’s actually wining everything.


	3. In wich Derek actually won

Stiles stills the hand on his cock and adds another finger, he starts scissoring them, he and Derek have been fucking quite a lot this weekend, so he’s a little loose and doesn’t need much work, but he’ll take his sweet time because he knows that even if he have his eyes closed Derek is watching him and he wants to give him a good show, and he’s also going to make him wait, since he made him start alone.

He moves his fingers in and out of his hole, spreads them wide and slightly crook thems, finding his prostate and gasping,he does it again, two, three times more, and moans and whimpers, he knows Derek loves the sounds he makes it makes him want to pounce Stiles.

He open his eyes when he hear Derek intake of breath, and takes in the sight of him, his beautiful hazel green eyes are almost black on desire, his lips are a little bit parted, huffing out short breaths, he watches a faint blush on his neck disappearing down his shirt, the way his chest rises and falls and the impressive erection bulging the sweatpants in an obvious proof that Derek is not using underwear of any kind, and of course the fucking book is laying still on his knees.

 _Stiles-_ Derek barely breaths out- _please._

 _Please what Der?-_ Lord give me strength is the only thing Stiles can think because he wants to go there and have his way with Derek.

 _Please, just… come here-_ Derek looks like he can barely contain himself, Stiles just keep jacking himself off and moving his fingers a little bit fast.

 _I don’t know Der, didn’t you wanna finish the book, I know- FUCK- how much you hate to lose track of your reading._ And then he moans louder, that one was just for show.

 _Forget the damn book and come here._ Derek all but growls his order.

And really Stiles already won so what’s with the wait?

He stands up from the sofa and grabs the lube he had with him, walks really slowly around the coffee table and standing in front of Derek. Derek can’t help but give him a searing once over, and pose his eyes on his cock. Stiles wants Derek to touch him badly, but he’s still an asshole and wants Derek to suffer a little.

Just as Derek reaches one hand towards him, Stiles slaps him away, and tells him _No, this is your punishment for not wanting to help earlier; you can’t touch or move unless I say so._

Stiles grabs the book still on Derek’s knees and throws it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed, Derek just makes a noise of protest, but doesn’t seem to really mind, Stiles sits on his laps and runs his hands over his covered torso, then goes to take it off, when Derek’s chest is free he caress him again and twist his nipples playfully before diving in to lap at them with tongue and teeth.

 _I don’t see how this is a punishment._ Says Derek out of breath, while Stiles moves to his neck he starts sucking, kissing and biting, and really Stiles wishes he could give him a hickey, but that doesn’t deter him, because he continues very enthusiastically, he knows Derek loves when Stiles ravish his neck, he has a very sensitive neck and he really enjoys it when Derek starts moaning and begging Stiles to suck him a little harder, like right now. _Yes Stiles like that._

Stiles move now to his lips, because Stiles loves kissing Derek, it’s his favorite pass time before COD and comics, and after sex (with Derek, of course). He fucks Derek’s mouth with his tongue and Derek whines and moves his hips a fraction.

Stiles pulls away, and looks at Derek’s erection and the damp place it has leave on his sweatpants.

And starts strocking him lightly with his sweats still on, Derek makes a noise of protest, Stiles really loves torturing him.

_You brought this upon yourself Der, you could’ve help me since the beginning._

Stiles stands in that moment and Derek makes a move to follow, but Stiles push him to sit again. _Lift your hips love._ Derek does and Stiles gets rid of the sweatpants. Christ! Thinks Stiles because if there’s one thing Stiles loves about Derek’s body is his cock, and right now he loves it, fully erect, so hard for him, Stiles actually whines.

He quickly reaches the lube and pours some on Derek’s dick. _I can’t wait to have you inside._ Derek just open his mouth a little, Stiles imagines him like on the cartoons with his eyes pop out and his mouth watering. He giggles a little.

 _Stop talking and come back here now._ Oops! Stiles was thinking aloud apparently.

 _You’re in no place to give orders, you know._  Stiles smirks at him and stays on the floor for a bit while longer, until Derek closes his eyes and his nostrils flare a little. _How would you like Der? Facing you or backwards, I’ll give at least that, pick wisely._

 _Backwards please._ Stiles knows how much Derek likes to see his cock disappearing inside him.

So Stiles does that for Derek. He straddles him, his back to Derek’s chest, he reaches for Derek’s cock and starts sliding slowly down, Derek inhales sharply once Stiles is fully seated, and Stile lets out the breath he was holding.

Derek just wants to grab Stiles’ hips and trust up hard, but Stiles starts moving without a warning. He arches his back when Derek’s cock hits him right, and Derek just grunts and moans with how good it feels, so tight and warm and right and good. There’s nowhere else he belongs but here with Stiles, with his love.

Stiles steps up the rhythm of his trust reaching for Derek’s head and kissing him sloppily and kinda akward, they both go faster after that, until Stiles stop abruptly and bends forward.

 _You can touch me now Der._  A pause and then. _Touch me please._

And Derek relents, how the hell not? He grabs Stiles buttocks and spread them a little to better see his cock burying inside Stiles hole. He strokes one finger where he and Stiles join in, and shudders when Stiles squeezes a bit, making it all more tight, more warm.

Stiles goes back up and starts bouncing on Derek’s dick, reaches for one of his hands and guides it to his own cock, making Derek jack him off, he’s so close, even Derek can feel it.

_Come for me Stiles, please love._

And Stiles does with a shout and squeezes once more making Derek come right after him, milking him with soft trust and lazy moves, until none of them can keep going anymore. Stiles just ends lying over Derek’s front.

 _I don’t want to move ever again…_ Stiles says with a lazy, sleepy voice. _I’ll live here forever._ He almost shouts with enthusiasm.

_I don’t think that’s plausible, you need to go school, to work...._

_You’re not making good arguments for me not to want this new form of live._ Stiles interrupts.

 _And,_ Derek continues, _you need to get up for food,_ Stiles hums at that like actually considering it, _and I don’t think your father will be comfortable coming to visit you know._

 _Oh my God! Thanks for talking about my father while still having your dick inside me._  Stiles says scandalized.

 _Well you started it._ Derek reminds him and laughs.

 _You’re a jerk, I’ll go back to my previous way of living._ Stiles says while standing up and reaching for Derek’s shirt to clean himself up, he then turns around and cleans Derek too. Stiles then sits again on Derek’s lap facing him and wraps his arms around his neck kissing him lazily.

 _I love you._ Stiles whispers against his lips once they part, their foreheads pressed against each other.

 _I love you too._ Answer Derek. _Even when you’re bored, I think more when you’re bored, please get bored more often._ He smiles widely at Stiles indignant face.

_I knew you just riled me up for your advantage. I still won jerkface._

_I think love in this situation it was me who really won._ And this time Derek shuts Stiles protests with a kiss.

 

                             ~ FIN ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took so long to end up this fic, but i wasn't (and still am not) quite happy with the ending.  
> Either way thank you for reading it.  
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it, if you think i could improve it. If there's any typos.  
> Also I'm thinking on doing a 30 days OTP challenge for Sterek, because I haven't seen many of this for them, what do you think?
> 
> Ale.


End file.
